De Bestia a Héroe
by Shia Azakami
Summary: Él cayó bajo una terrible maldición causado por el terrible rey Ganondorf. Ella busca la verdad detrás de un pasado que desconoce. Su encuentro será inevitable, y con ello traerá consecuencias para toda la tierra de Hyrule, y sobre todo, para ellos mismos.


Hola a todos, algunos ya me conocen por dejar algún review en el anonimato, cosa que ya dejé atrás y decidí escribir un fic.

Es mi primer fic aquí en FF y mi primer fic de Zelda. Como pueden notar, creo que el título explica por dónde va la historia xDD Este fic está inspirado principalmente en Ocarina of Time, y Twilight Princess, y en varios fics que he leído sobre la misma temática.

También le doy gracias a Magua y a Zilia, quienes me han animado mucho para poder sacar a la luz esta idea que ha estado en mi cabeza por tanto tiempo n.n

Disfruten :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, exceptuando unos que son de mi propiedad.**

**De Bestia a Héroe**

**Prólogo**

Él había luchado tanto por recuperar lo que su tierra perdió, había desafiado no sólo una vez, sino varias veces a un rey que no reconoce como tal. Para ello, tuvo adquirir un oficio que no es del todo honorable para los ojos de todos, pero era la única forma de darles a los habitantes un ligero rayo de esperanza que él casi nunca ha visto a lo largo de su vida.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, cruzando espadas por primera vez con su enemigo mortal en medio de la oscura sala del trono del Castillo Hyrule. Él portaba su oscura capa que forma parte de la identidad que adquirió, al igual que una máscara amarilla, de orejas puntiagudas que daba la forma de un Keaton que cubría su rostro. Lo único visible de aquel incógnito personaje era su alborotado cabello rubio.

Su oponente, se trataba de un hombre mucho más alto que él, de cuerpo muy fuerte, de ropa oscura, con unas hombreras del mismo color, pero con bordes dorados, lo más destacable de este sujeto, era su cabello pelirrojo y su piel oscura que son facciones características de alguien proveniente del Valle Gerudo. En su cabeza, traía puesta aquella corona dorada adornada en joyas que lo representa como el gobernante de estas tierras.

El gerudo se mostraba completamente confiado, es más, pareciera que no estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo enfrentando al enmascarado. De repente, alzó su espada oscura a lo alto, y en su punta comenzó a salir un destello dorado que poco a poco se fue materializando hasta formarse en una esfera de energía, y con ello, rápidamente la lanzó directamente al joven golpeándolo fuertemente hacia la pared.

Al impactar contra la pared, el enmascarado había dejado caer un peculiar instrumento de viento de color azul, con varios orificios. En la columna de aire, se encontraban los tres triángulos que representan a la Trifuerza.

-Hoy fue tu peor día al venir aquí a robarme, Sombra. ¿Creías que te ibas a llevar esto?-fueron las palabras llenas de veneno del rey Ganondorf, quien tomó del suelo aquel instrumento.

-Esa ocarina no te pertenece, Ganondorf-fueron las desafiantes palabras del enmascarado mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo y tomaba su arma.-Tampoco te pertenece este castillo, ¡ni mucho menos este reino!

-¿Por eso te atreviste a robarme?-el gerudo soltó una risa burlona mientras guardaba la ocarina en un pequeño saco rojo-No eres muy diferente de mi, después de todo un ladrón es un ladrón.

-No estás en posición para hablar de moral. No soy igual a ti-se defendió el ladrón-Yo sólo devuelvo lo que tú les has robado a los habitantes. Y lo seguiré haciendo mientras viva.

-¡Insolente!-Ganondorf enfurecido, atacó violentamente con su espada al ladrón, éste apenas pudo protegerse con su arma, iniciando nuevamente la lucha entre espadas continuó estando a favor del terrible rey, quien atacaba sin piedad, sin dar ni una sola oportunidad al joven en contraatacar.

El gerudo lanzaba ágilmente los ataques hacia Sombra, pero éste lograba esquivarlo lo mejor que podía, o los detenía con su espada. Pese a la buena defensa que tenía, no pudo defender del todo un ataque dirigido a su rostro. En ese momento, la máscara Keaton comenzó a romperse poco a poco haciendo que el encapuchado retrocediera, y con ello se reveló finalmente su verdadera identidad.

Ganondorf quedó boquiabierto al ver de quién se trataba. Podía ver con cierta familiaridad aquel rostro de un joven muchacho de diecisiete años, aquellas puntiagudas orejas con dos aretes azules en forma de aro en cada una, aquel cabello dorado, cuyos mechones rebeldes apenas mostraban sus profundos ojos azules que lo miraban con odio.

-Tú eres Sombra-Ganondorf sonrió con malicia haciendo que el chico le respondiera con un gruñido-De todas las personas, tú eras la persona que menos esperaba que fuera el famoso ladrón Sombra. Eres el niño de hace cinco años, y puedo ver claramente que estás con vida.

No estaba en mis planes mostrarme ante ti justo ahora, pero tampoco puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de derrotarte y de acabar con lo que empezaste.-respondió desafiante el joven ladrón.

-¿En serio crees que puedas vencerme? No eres rival para mi-Ganondorf soltó una leve risa-Además, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por mero capricho que te ha dado el destino?

-No tengo que responderte eso-el muchacho aprovechó el breve momento de distracción de Ganondorf y logró darle un corte en el hombro derecho provocando que retrocediera.

-¿Aún sigues molesto por lo que le hice a tu pueblo?-continuó provocando al joven como si no hubiera recibido una herida en el hombro-¿O sigues dolido por la muerte de toda tu familia? Yo simplemente les di lo que merecían por haberme desafiado.-las palabras llenas de malicia de Ganondorf fueron como un balde de agua helada para el joven ladrón provocándolo soltar un ataque de ira.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ellos!-le dirigió un ataque tras otro al gerudo, cosa que esquivaba con facilidad.

Sin embargo, el rey gerudo no se detuvo, pues de su otra mano comenzó salieron otras tres esferas de energía y las lanzó rápidamente hacia el suelo rodeando a su oponente, y enseguida soltó una terrible descarga eléctrica mucho más dolorosa que las anteriores que ha recibido en este encuentro, e hizo que cayera al suelo nuevamente.

Su cuerpo lo sentía adolorido, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, nunca esperaba que esto le estuviera sucediendo en este momento, sentía que los años de entrenamiento que ha pasado, todas las adversidades que ha sufrido hayan sido en vano sólo para ser vencido tan fácilmente por el terrible rey Ganondorf, a quien ha odiado desde el día en el que le hizo la vida miserable. Se negaba a creer que esto terminaría de esta manera, y sobre todo, se rehusaba a que ganara esta lucha que apenas estaba empezando.

Sin embargo, volteó a ver a la puerta, y alcanzó a ver unos penetrantes ojos color zafiro que yacían detrás de aquella gran puerta de madera. Aquellos ojos no paraban de mirar al joven, y éste por alguna razón le correspondió la mirada y por alguna razón, escuchó una voz que provenía del dueño de aquellos misteriosos ojos que le decían:

_Aún no estás listo para enfrentarlo, lo estarás cuando esa persona te haya sacado de la oscuridad..._

El joven no le veía sentido alguno a lo que se refería, se fijó en Ganondorf quien se estaba acercando lentamente, y pareciera que no hubiera escuchado aquella voz, enseguida volvió su mirada hacia la puerta y ya no estaban aquellos brillantes ojos azules. Sin embargo, ya no podía pensar más en el asunto porque el gerudo yacía frente a él con una mirada llena de malicia.

Con su mano izquierda agarró fuertemente del cuello del muchacho, éste trataba de luchar para soltarse, pero, el rey gerudo continuaba apretándolo a tal punto que el pobre chico se estaba quedando sin aire y su lucha poco a poco se estaba debilitando.

-Anda, si quieres acabar conmigo, hazlo.

-No, no acabaré con tu miserable vida, aún-Ganondorf sonrió nuevamente, tanto que hasta logró intimidar al chico-Matarte sería algo muy fácil, pero, ¿sabes? Me debes muchos pendientes desde el día en que se te ocurrió desafiarme. Tantos que hasta he perdido la cuenta, por eso, he decidido que pagarás por cada uno de los planes que me has arruinado durante todo este tiempo.

Una sombra comenzó a envolver la mano libre de Ganondorf, y de ella salió una pequeña piedra oscura cubierta de marcas color naranja.

-Si no vas a matarme ¿qué vas a hacerme?-quiso saber el joven ya inseguro de lo que le fuera a suceder.

-Sólo vivirás bajo otra forma en la que no tendrás voz ni voto para lo que suceda a tu alrededor, serás prisionero de las sombras que no te permitirán volver a tu forma original. Y sobre todo… verás cómo seguiré gobernando MI reino sin que puedas hacer nada para detenerme.

Con un rápido movimiento, Ganondorf le implantó la pequeña piedra en la frente del muchacho provocándole un enorme grito desgarrador que dio un gran eco sobre toda la habitación.

Ganondorf sonriente por su victoria lo tiró al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. La piedra incrustada en la frente del muchacho comenzó a entrar en su interior. Apenas pudo levantarse, trataba de correr lo más rápido que podía, pero el terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos no se lo permitía, era como si algo lo estuviera quemando dentro de su cuerpo.

El dolor se hacía más intenso provocando que el joven por poco cayera al suelo de no ser porque se sujetó a uno de los pilares que se encontraban en la habitación.

Ganondorf por su parte miraba divertido esa escena, así era como quería ver a su enemigo, derrotado, humillado, en un estado tan patético en el que haya perdido todo su orgullo, y sobre todo, saber que su vida ahora está en sus manos y que tiene poder sobre él.

Del suelo, comenzó a brotar una fina arena oscura, que comenzaba a girar alrededor del muchacho envolviéndolo por completo provocando que soltara otro grito lleno de dolor, que rápidamente fue reemplazado por el gruñido de una bestia. Con ello, la oscura arena desapareció revelando la nueva identidad del joven que dejó de ser humano y despertó la forma de una bestia de pelaje oscuro, los únicos rasgos que conservaron de él fueron sus profundos ojos azules y sus aretes azules en sus nuevas orejas lobunas.

Al sufrir esta drástica transformación, el joven convertido en bestia finalmente cayó inconsciente, y con eso Ganondorf soltó una de sus mayores carcajadas que pudo haber dado. Al fin había vencido a aquella amenaza de nombre Sombra. Ahora, no hay nada ni nadie que logre derrotarlo, seguiría gobernando Hyrule con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, y tal vez así consiga sus objetivos.

-Ahí lo tienen, Diosas-Ganondorf pateó el cuerpo inconsciente de la bestia-Su futuro no me asusta, y esta ocarina seguirá siendo mía.

-Subestimar a tu oponente es lo que traerá tu perdición.

Ganondorf dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta semiabierta para oir un ligero rechinido causado por una pequeña niña de aparentes diez años de edad, quien abría con trabajo la pesada puerta de madera. De larga cabellera blanca como la nieve, cuyos ojos azules se mostraban inexpresivos, traía puesto un vestido azul de mangas largas con bordes blancos en las orillas, lo que más llamó la atención de esta pequeña fue que en su mano libre tenía una bola de cristal que soltaba una luz blanca dentro de ella.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Astryd. Mira, tu predicción fue errónea con este chico.-Ganondorf señaló con la mirada al joven quien yacía tirado sobre el suelo.

-Mis predicciones nunca se equivocan, Ganondorf-contestó seriamente la niña sin mostrar ningún signo de emoción en su rostro-Te dije que te encontrarías a quien te derrocará. Esta habilidad que tengo es un don que me dieron las Diosas, y sabes muy bien que te ha sido útil en varias ocasiones.

-Puede que ésta sea la primera vez que te equivocas.

-Todo es posible, Ganondorf. Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie que el poder de las Diosas es verdadero-la niña dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño saco rojo que el gerudo tenía colgado en su ropa-Por cierto, ¿puedo ver la ocarina?

-¿Para qué la quieres?-Ganonodorf preguntó desconfiado mientras la sacaba del saco.

-Sólo quiero verla-respondió la niña sin mostrarse intimidada por el gerudo.

-No entiendo a veces por qué haces cosas tan extrañas-comentó el gerudo mientras le entregaba a regañadientes la ocarina.

Astryd, tomó la ocarina y con sus zafiros ojos comenzó a analizarla minuciosamente. Ganondorf miraba a la niña impaciente, aunque sabía que por más seria que fuera, tiene un buen ojo para toda clase de objetos con gran poder mágico.

-Préstame tu espada.

-¿Qué?-expresó extrañado Ganondorf ante la petición de Astryd.-No creas que te voy a dejar que rompas este tesoro.

-Sólo haré una pequeña prueba.

Ganondorf soltó un gruñido y le entregó su espada. A Astryd le costaba trabajo levantar la espada por lo pesada que ha de estar, pero no hubo ninguna queja. Colocó la ocarina sobre el suelo, y con sus dos manos alzó la espada hacia lo alto. El gerudo, miraba atónito las intenciones de la niña.

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS...

Ganondorf no puedo terminar la frase porque Astryd hizo un corte hacia la ocarina, hubo dos pedazos, pero no fueron la mitad de aquel instrumento. Al contrario, se crearon dos ocarinas idénticas.

-Esta es mi prueba-dijo Astryd, pero parece que Ganondorf aún no comprendía lo que acaba de suceder.

Astryd volvió a hacer lo mismo con una de las ocarinas, y al hacer otro corte, se duplicó nuevamente la ocarina. Ganondof quedó sin hablar ante aquella escena, sus ojos no querían creer lo que estaba viendo en este momento.

-Creo que aún no lo comprendes-Astryd pareció haberle leído su pensamiento y continuó cortando una ocarina tras otra provocando que en cada corte, más ocarinas fueran apareciendo en el suelo, continuó haciendo eso por varios minutos y sin darse cuenta, ya había creado más de una docena del mismo instrumento de viento.

-¡YA BASTA!-gritó Ganondorf enfurecido al ver y escuchar un corte tras corte revelando nuevas ocarinas ante la montaña que se había formado.

-La Ocarina del Tiempo que tenías es falsa-fue la conclusión de Astryd, quien tiraba la espada al suelo.

Ganondorf quedo mucho más atónito, aquellas palabras de Astrid fueron como un una gran puñalada por la espalda.

-La Ocarina del Tiempo jamas va a ser rota con cualquier arma. Ni mucho menos se va a duplicar-continuó Astryd como si nada estuviera pasando-Esta réplica está muy bien hecha, pareciera como si el que la hizo, quería sorprender realmente al que la tuviera. Es una lástima que ese chico haya tenido tan mala suerte sólo por una ocarina falsa.

Diciendo eso, la niña dejó la habitación y con ello, a un Ganondorf que se había quedado sin habla. Al cerrar la puerta, el gerudo soltó un grito ahogado de furia.

¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ LA MALDITA OCARINA?-Ganonforf gritó con furia mientras comenzaba a desquitarse tirando y pateando varios candelabros que estaban cerca-¿DÓNDE LA ESCONDISTE NOHANSEN?

Ganondorf estaba tan furioso que no se fijó de lo que estaba ocurriendo con el lobo inconsciente, en su pata izquierda comenzó a brillar de manera tenue la característica marca de la Trifuerza, pero poco después el brillo y la marca desaparecieron por completo. Como aquella pequeña adivina había dicho, todo era posible…

~ o ~

A lo lejos del castillo, más allá de la pradera de Hyrule, la noche era tranquila, las estrellas brillaban con todo su ser, mientras que el viento soplaba de manera suave y tranquilo. El eco de una canción retumbaba por todos los alrededores del Bosque. Su melodía eran tan hermosa, como también era tan misteriosa que podría intrigar a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

En la colina más alta, se encontraba una joven, de larga cabellera dorada quien era la causante aquella música, tocaba un instrumento de viento de color azul, cuya punta se mostraba aquellos peculiares triángulos que representan a la Trifuerza.

-¡Zelda! ¡Es hora de cenar!-una voz femenina la llamaba a lo lejos, y con ello, dio punto final a la canción que estaba tocando.

-¡Ya voy Impa!-respondió la joven alegre, guardó la ocarina en su bolsillo y se encaminó a bajar de la colina. Ella iba todos los días a esa colina admirar aquel paisaje que la induce a explorarla. Sin embargo, ella no podría imaginar que algo más allá de lo que ha visto podría cambiar su vida para siempre…

**Continuará...**

* * *

Supongo que ya sabrán quién fue el desafortunado en convertirse en lobo xDD ¿Volverá a ser como era antes? ¿Cómo Zelda se meterá en todo este lío? Eso se verá pronto XDD

Espero que les haya gustado el inicio :) Porque aún tiene sorpresas por delante, y ya saben, dejen sus reviews ;)

_*Notas: La máscara que usa Link es la máscara Keaton que salió en Ocarina of Time cuando Link le da la máscara al soldado. También aparece en Majora's Mask para hablar con el keaton._


End file.
